Don't Disappear
by danXruno123
Summary: Natsu/Lucy and NOT Natsu/Lisanna because that pairing can die! Basically Lucy realises that she'll only appreciate something she loves when it's gone... BTW this is NOT a death fic and it's NOT. An I hate Lisanna cliche one, I won't hate on Lisanna:P
1. Missing

**HEYYY! This is my first FanFic and I'm sorry but it HAD to be fairy tail! I've just got past the edolas arc and i HATE Lisanna so UNBELIEVEBLY much -.- soooo anyway! Natsu and Lucy forever and EVER!**

**Much love guys(: sorry if its mega crap though xx**

**Disclaimer: If i owned fairy tail i'd be writing that and not THIS... so no... i do NOT own fairy tail(:(:**

* * *

><p>"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled as he let out huge crimson flames of fire.<p>

"KYAAA!" Lucy screamed as they hit her. "W..wh..why?"

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Earlier<strong>

Lucy was just putting her towel on after a her bath when she found Natsu in her room again.

"AHHHH! Get out!" She screamed kicking him square in the face.

"Waah! You shouldn't walk around in a towel!" Natsu snapped.

"This is MY house!" Lucy shouted back.

"Aye!" Happy smiled cluelessly.

"What do you want?" Lucy sighed changing the subject.

"We just wanted to know if we could stay here tonight!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy sighed again. "Don't I ever get five minutes to myself around here?" she groaned. "Fine… take the sofa and I'll…." She started.

"YAY! Did ya hear that Happy? Lucy's letting us sleep in her bed!" Natsu chimed interrupting Happy.

"FINE I'LL SLEEP ON THE SOFA!" Lucy growled furiously and stormed back into the bathroom.

Natsu was rummaging around in the fridge trying to find food in the flat when suddenly the door flew open and a surprising but familiar figure appeared.

"I'm back." She smiled mischievously at Natsu.

"Huh…Lisanna..." Natsu barely whispered.

"Come with me." She grinned again as she walked out the front door of Lucy's apartment.

Lucy didn't know why but she was a little excited about Natsu staying over. He was always fun to be around and whenever he was there, she smiled just that little bit more. She didn't know why but she knew she'd never be let down when he's around because he'd never leave her for anything. That's what friends are for right. But deep down, a tiny fluttering feeling had been emerging when Lucy was near Natsu that she kept trying to push away – she couldn't work out what it was though.

"Okay Natsu so what do you…." Lucy started but trailed off. "Natsu, Happy?" she called, wondering where they had gone.

"That's strange. Maybe they didn't want to stay over after all." Lucy said to herself a little disappointed. "Well at least I'll get a good night's sleep!" She said to Plue. But Lucy didn't sleep that night at all. She stayed up looking out the wide open window, waiting for a Natsu who would never show up.

"I'm so tired!" Lucy said to MiraJane the next morning as she rested her head on the bar table. "I had no sleep last night because I was worried Natsu would turn up!" she sighed.

"Worried he was going to turn up…. Or worried he WASN'T?" MiraJane winked.

"Ughhh…. I'm not in the mood for your teasing today Mira-san, I'll ask the others if they've seen him." Lucy said and walked off lazily. To which MiraJane only replied with a laugh.

"Gray have you seen Natsu?" Lucy asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Nah Sorry Lucy I haven't and I'm glad!" Gray laughed.

"AHH….My rival of love is talking to my darling Gray-sama!" Juvia glared coldheartedly at the stellar mage.

"No I'm just trying to find Na…" Lucy started.

"Gray, Your clothes." Cana pointed out drinking.

"GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Erza snapped as she stormed in.

"Erza… have you seen Na…" Lucy started asking.

"LU-CHAN! LU-CHAN HAVE YOU READ THIS BOOK?" Levy came bounding over to Lucy.

"Err…. Not now Levy… Have you seen Na…" Lucy tried to ask.

"Where is the tom cat?" Charle came storming in with Wendy following behind.

"That's just what I'm trying to find out but I…." Lucy tried to say.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD FIRE DOOFUS?" Gajeel came storming in.

"That's what I wanna know." Lucy sighed.

"GAJEEL!3" Levy called and blushed.

"LEVY-CHAN!3" Jet and Droy called with the same enthusiasm.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! IT'S CLEAR NONE OF YOU KNOW OR CARE WHERE NATSU IS SO I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR HIM!" Lucy bellowed at the top of her lungs as everyone fell silent.

She quickly ran out, embarrassed about the scene she had caused as she trekked to Natsu's house. 'Why don't any of them care? Natsu's ALWAYS in the guild! But he just disappeared and isn't back! What could be so important?' Lucy asked herself as she walked into Natsu's house.

Lucy gasped as she came face-to-face with the hollow room. It was completely empty apart from souvineers Natsu had with the word Lucy on it.

All of his belongings were gone apart from one word on the wall which read;

**_'LUCY'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys! Sorry it was EPICALLY bad but i hate Lisanna and Natsu together SO much that i HAD to write a natsu and lucy story...<strong>

**If you don't know why i hate lisanna; she pretended to be dead, lied to fake siblings so they'd believe she wasn't dead, toyed with natsu's heart completely and acts like nothing happened**

**BITCH! Okay anyway chapter 2 coming soon ^_^ xxxx**

**Rosie xxx**


	2. Sleepless

**Hey guys(:**

**Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter and NO this is NOT a cliché Lisanna hating fic. I don't hate Lisanna in general(ish) I just hate her and Natsu together!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* sadly I still don't own fairy tail cuz if I did, Natsu and Lucy would be married... Actually no because then there'd be no suspense and I'm just gonna shut up now...**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat against the wall, scrunched her knees up and sobbed with her head in her hands.<p>

"What's wrong with me?" Lucy asked herself. "Nobody else cares so why do I? He did jobs on his own before I joined fairy tail so there's no problem if he's doing one now." Lucy tried to convince herself - but now she was even more worried. Why would he leave? Where's all his stuff? Why doesn't he want me to be on a job with him? What if he's d... Lucy shook the thoughts out of her head and yawned. She WAS tired, no doubt about it! But just in case Natsu came back, she would sleep here - in the place that reminds her of him the most.

THE NEXT DAY

Lucy shamefully walked into the guild, still embarrassed about her outburst yesterday, but everyone greeted her with smiles. The stellar Mage just managed to smile back at everyone as she sat at the bar and rested her head on the bar table sighing.

"What's up Lucy?" Mira asked with concern in her voice.

"Couldn't sleep..." Lucy mumbled.

"If it helps I didn't get much sleep either." Mira sighed half-heartedly. "Lisanna died three years ago today." she added and sniffed a bit.

"Oh, Mira-Chan I'm so sorry." Lucy said, giving Mirajane a reassuring hug.

"That's okay Lucy, if something's troubling you, why don't you come with us to her grave?" Mira asked kindly.

"Thanks Mira, but I think it would be best if just you and Elfman went, I'll just go home." Lucy sighed sadly and walked out before Mira had a chance to reply.

To: Natsu_Fire_

From: Stellar_.com

February 27th

Hey Natsu,

Where are you? Not that I'm bothered cuz you're probably on a mission but you and happy could've at least said goodbye!

And the day before the anniversary of your dear friend's death (Lisanna in case you're THAT much of an idiot and you forgot!) As for your house, are you playing a trick on me because it's REALLY creeping me out!

AND IF YOU DON'T REPLY...DONT BOTHER COMING BACK FOR A WHILE!

Lucy. -_-

"That should set it to him straight!" Lucy said a little angrily to herself. She pushed the send button and sat down in the now-quiet house. 2 hours passed and Lucy hadn't moved a muscle.

"Maybe I was too harsh..." she thought to herself and began writing again.

To: Natsu_Fire_

From: Stellar_.com

February 27th

Dear Natsu,

Look I'm sorry, you just piss me off!

The guild needs you - I need you! I didn't mean to be so harsh but when you just walk out of my house after begging to stay I worry about you!

Also, maybe that wasn't you who pranked me - probably was just Gray or someone... You know how they can be.

If you are on a mission I could put some flowers on Lisanna's grave for you?

Email me back please (:

Love Lucy xx

She pushed the send button again and waited another half an hour.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Lucy shouted. Thoughts had been whirling in her head of Natsu laughing at how worried she was. She growled to herself to send another email. "This time I won't go easy on him!"

To: Natsu_Fire_

From: Stellar_.com

February 27th

OKAY NATSU I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! WHATEVER YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL STOP IT!

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!

FIRST YOU DISAPPEAR AFTER EATING MOST OF MY FOOD AND THEN YOU CLEAR YOU HOUSE OUT AND WRITE MY NAME ON THE WALLS?

HOW BADLY DO YOU WANT TO PISS ME OFF?

Lucy

- PS DON'T EVER COME BACK WITHOUT A PROPER APOLOGY!

She pushed the send button one last time and repeatedly refreshed her email for ten minutes straight.

She sighed angrily to herself.

"Okay, you can't send another email because things will get worse... I'll just have to go back to the guild to take my mind off of things." she breathed sharply as she slammed her laptop shut and practically ran to the guild.

"Lucy what's up?" Gray asked.

"MY RIVAL OF LOVE!" Juvia growled.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy chimed.

"PISS OFF YOU GUYS!" Lucy shouted in frustration but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mira and Elfman crying.

"M...M...Mira..?" Lucy breathed as everyone fell silent at the two who had just entered.

"It's Lisanna..." Elfman trailed off in despair.

"...Her grave's been... Torn apart.. Mirajane finished, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO... How was it! Leave a review of what you think should happen next!<strong>

**In this chapter I tried to show that I dont hate Lisanna... Just her AND Natsu together! Oh and I used to watch the anime but I mainly read the manga since it's the original and is more truthful to the characters(:**

**Thanks and I'm sorry for Lisanna fans! Luckily Lisanna's not being a bitch in this story!**

**NATSU AND LUCY FOREVER!xx**

**Thanks - Rosie(: xxx**


	3. Team Up!

**Heyy! Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story! Any critisizms PLEASE tell me! I really want to make my Fanfictions awesome for you guys! BTW: Names of the characters may be different to whatever you're used to (see bottom) Also tell me if my characters are too out of character, cuz i REALLY want them to stay in character!**

**Disclaimer: Ahahaha if i owned fairy tail, i wouldn't be writing fanfictions ABOUT it... i'd be writing IT!**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the entire guild was filled with sadness, but not to the level Lucy was. To an extent, she knew the pain Mira-San and Elfman were feeling because right now, she feel just as empty. Whilst everyone else's faces were sad, hers was angry.<br>"I'LL FIND AND KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO LISANNA'S GRAVE!" The blonde screamed furiously and stormed out of the guild, sitting on the pavement outside.  
><strong><em>'Well I'm not lucky Lucy Heartfilia anymore, I have no money, no family, most of the guild members hate me and finally, the one person dear to me is gone.'<em>** she thought to herself  
>"Natsu...…" Lucy whimpered and burst into tears. And when she thought everyone had forgotten about her, she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.<br>"I understand" Mira smiled weekly, sniffling. "You miss him." she added and handed me a tissue.  
>"So much..." Lucy sobbed again. "But that's NOT why I'm going to kick the ass of who ever destroyed Lisanna's grave!" She added.<br>"Well then why are you?" the fairy tail waitress asked curiously.  
>"Because you guys are all my Nakama! This is what Natsu would have done. Besides, I'm definitely sure that Natsu disappearing and Lisanna's grave being destroyed are connected some how!" The stellar Mage replied more determined.<br>"I guess you can try then..." Mira-San sighed. "You'll need a team to take with you." she finished.  
>"Team...for what?" Lucy asked confused.<br>"To find Igneel." Mira said bluntly. "Igneel watches over Natsu, so only he alone will be able to tell you where Natsu and Happy are." she stated.  
>"WHAT? IGNEEL?" Lucy's jaw dropped as a bead of sweat appeared on her forhead. Although when she thought about, finding Igneel would be a pretty brilliant idea.<br>"For starters, Elfman and I can't come with you, master says we need to stay behind for jobs and waitressing to 'get back on track.'" Mirajane helped Lucy up as she started walking into the guild. "But you can pick as many other people as you like to come with you... Good luck." she finished reassuringly and walked back behind the bar.  
>Gray had stripped again as he was in a heated battle against the other guild members as Lucy nervously tapped him on the shoulder.<br>"WHAT LUCY?" he shouted annoyed.  
>"Well um... I kinda need to talk to you... Outside..." she said nervously.<br>Unfortunately for Lucy, The conversation had caught Juvia's attention. "Juvia's rival of love dares to make her love confession to Gray-sama before Juvia does?" Juvia's said angrily. Suddenly she leapt in front of the blonde Mage and screamed; "NO GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA LOVES YOU MORE THAN LUCY DOES!" but Gray was already off battling again.  
>"UGH! I'll just find Erza then!" Lucy growled frustratedly.<br>"Yes Lucy, go and confess you're love for Erza-Chan...wait WHAT?" Juvia snapped.  
>"Erza..." Lucy gulped.<br>"Yes Lucy?" Erza smiled kindly, sensing the same sadness in Lucy's eyes that Lucy could sense in Erza's.  
>"I need a strong and powerful team to go on a job with me, so I am asking you." Lucy said strongly, but then smiled nervously again.<br>"Of course I'll help you Lucy, but with just the two of us, it's not much of a powerful team." Erza said flatly.  
>"Well I did ask Gray but he just shouted and then ignored me... I was going to ask some other people too. However I can't tell you what the job is until we're on our way to the job location." Lucy sighed hopelessly.<br>Erza's eye twitched. "GRAY!" she screamed and stormed over to him, before pulling him towards Lucy by his ear. "YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME AND LUCY ON A JOB OKAY!" Erza yelled.  
>"Yup..." he squeaked.<br>"And put some clothes on!" She snapped again.  
>Meanwhile, Juvia came storming up to Lucy, giving her her the death glare from hell. "WHY DOES GRAY-SAMA GO ON A JOB WITH JUST LUCY AND NOT JUVIA?" she screeched furiously.<br>"Well if it's THAT important to you then why don't you just go with us?" Lucy asked flatly. Juvia's eyes lit up at the thought and Lucy got an idea in her head. "But... You can only go on the job with me and GRAY if you can make Gajeel come with us." Lucy said.  
>"Juvia will do it straight away!" she said and ran off.<br>"Just one person left..." Lucy sighed in relief to herself. She found her smiling happily as she chatted to Cana, Charle (or Carla in the anime) and Bisca. "Wendy...?" Lucy asked.

The young dragon slayer looked up and smiled again. "Yes Lucy?"  
>"Would it be okay if you went on a little job with me, Gray, Erza, Juvia..." Lucy started but was interrupted by the water Mage herself.<br>"Gajeel says he will go so now Juvia can stay with her beloved Gray-Sama!" she said gleefully.  
>"...AND Gajeel?" Lucy asked hopefully.<br>"Well I guess me and Charle could go with you... But I'm not sure how much use we'll be." Wendy said and pulled a face.  
>"Thank you SO much!" The stellar Mage smiled for the first time in ages. "Tell everyone to meet here so we can leave tomorrow." Lucy said feeling determined. And then she thought to herself;<br>'Tomorrow...I'll find you Natsu... I know I will.'

**0-0-0-0-0-THE NEXT DAY-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I'm looking for...Erza..." someone said walking into the guild to mirajane.  
>"I'm sorry she already left about an hour ago on a job mister..." Mirajane trailed off and gasped - dropping the glass she was cleaning. "JELLAL!"<p>

* * *

><p><span>*"Charle" is Wendy's Eksheed's name in the original manga but it's "Carla" to all you anime watchers. As I read the Manga first though, I'll call her Charle.<span>

*Also applies with Juvia... Her name started out like that in the manga but changed about three times then when BACK to Juvia...

*But doesn't apply with Gajeel, his name was Gazille for a while but changed to Gajeel early on...

*Or with Jellal because it used to be Gerard but changed during the tenrou island arc.

*Another note, the spelling of Gray and Levy is ever-changing in the manga (Gray/Grey, Levy/Levi) but I'll keep them the first ways...

*Same with Heartfilia... Sometimes it's Heartphilia as well(:

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway thanks SO much for reading you guys(;<strong>

**Hope the storyline's not too bad and if you think Anyone's out of character tell me please because that REALLY bugs me when I read a fanfiction and everyone's out of character! But what annoys me the most is when Natsu calls Lucy "Luce" in fanfictions...he's NEVER done that EVERRRR!**

**ANYWAY... THANKYOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! WOOP WOOP NALU!**


	4. Crazy Without You

**Heyy sorry this chapter's kinda short but I always make sure I leave every chapter on a big cliff hanger... and I'm making this thing up as I go along ;) Anyway I'll ten chapters of this at the most and I'll update every 4 days at the latest(: Anyway enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not in fact own fairy tail... if you didn't already know... -.-**

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Gray moaned, trudging behind as the team climbed up a steep slope. "What IS this mission about anyway? Cuz if it's to find Natsu then I'm outta here!" He added.<br>"No that's not why!" Lucy snapped and folded her arms, tired of all the constant questions.  
>"Well then why?" Everyone asked (apart from Gajeel - he just grunted)<br>"We're going to find the dragons." Lucy said bluntly and everyone fell silent.  
>And for the first time that day, Gajeel spoke. "But I've looked before...you WON'T find them." He growled.<br>"You've looked but WE haven't!" Lucy said. "You all think I'm just doing this for Natsu! I'm not... Im doing this for all of us!" she added growling back.  
>"Lucy-San we already KNOW that you're doing this for Na..." Wendy started but Lucy interrupted her.<br>"I'm doing this because I'm the only one who gives a shit!" Lucy snapped angrily.  
>"He abandoned you." Gajeel grunted.<br>"Silence." Erza said sternly. "Natsu would never betray us like that." she added coldly.  
>That night, Lucy couldn't stop thinking about what Gajeel had said before. It was impossible. Natsu wouldn't betray the guild like that - would he? She thought about all the memories they had formed going on so many adventures, from the most recent ones like being presumed dead on Tenrou island for 7 years or the earliest ones - like saving her life when she was trapped on a slave boat. Natsu's saved her so many times. He's always saved her.<br>"This time..." she thought to herself. "I'll save him." she finished before drifting off to sleep.  
>"Lucy?" Erza called her name and shook her awake.<br>"Huh...?" Lucy said, waking up. The blonde sighed as she saw the miserable mountains and terrain she had been climbing - hoping they had been just a dream she could wake up from. "We need to get moving." Lucy stood up quickly and began climbing again.  
>"Slow down." Gray sighed having just woken up himself.<br>"Natsu won't be waiting for you." Gajeel sneered, making Lucy stop in her tracks.  
>"Gajeel-kun does not mean that love rival." Juvia said quickly.<br>"And the dragons won't be either." Gajeel finished and sat down. Erza sighed.  
>"We want to find Natsu just as much as you do, but this whole idea seems a bit extreme Lucy." The Scarlet haired Mage said what everybody else had been thinking.<br>"FINE THEN! YOU ALL GO BACK BUT I'M NOT STOPPING UNTIL I FIND NATSU!" Lucy screamed and stormed up the mountain further. Lucy let the tears pour out as she felt the most depressing feeling in the world. He's not coming back. The thoughts kept going through her head over and over again. 'I miss him so much' she thought to herself. 'i need to see him, more than ANYTHING' she cried out to herself. Lucy could feel that fluttering feeling again that she had whenever she thought about Natsu, but once again, she cleared it out of her mind. Longing to see him, she started running up the steep mountain surface faster and faster - thoughts swirling around in her head. Rain started to pour heavily as she reached the mountain top, thoughts became drowned out completely as Lucy felt dizzy and began swirling around. 'Natsu' she whispered regretfully as she let herself fall backwards and off of the mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway thanks SOOOOO much for all the reviews(: and for reading! sorry if this isn't as good as my other chapters, I've had a lot going on at home at the moment but I'll try and make newer chapters better and longer(: If you have any constructive critism, you like my story, hate my story, or have anything that could improve my story leave a review(-8<strong>

**Thankssssss Rosie(: xx**


	5. Natsu, Natsu And WHO?

**HEYY! Sorry It's been so long since I've writen but my laptop was in repair and then loads of family issues came up so I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for it(:**

**Remember to tell me if anyone's outta character - apart from the fake people OBVIOUSLY... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Actually My name is Hiro Mashima and I DO own fairy tail...jokes... but seriously I love that guy^_^**

* * *

><p>Lucy scrunched her eyes shut tightly as she braced herself for impact on the ground. 'This is it.' she thought to herself. However, when she re-opened her eyes, she realised that someone had grasped her hand. She looked up at the familiar face she had longed to see so incredibly much. "NATSU!" Lucy shouted out as he helped her up and she clung onto him. "Where were you? How could you ever do this to me?" she said, the tears rolled down her cheeks.<br>"I don't have time to explain. We need to hurry." Natsu said determinedly, with a look that Lucy had never seen before.  
>"WOAH WOAH WOAH! You can't turn up out of the blue and then give me no explanation as to why I climbed all the way up this stupid bloody mountain so that now everyone hates me, just for you to not even say sorry?" Lucy snapped furiously.<br>"Please Lucy, it's important. I really need you." Natsu said looking into her eyes.  
>"I...I..." Lucy tried to argue, but looking at him like that made the stellar Mage wonder...did Natsu feel the fluttering feeling in his heart like Lucy did in hers? Unable to reply, she nodded slowly as he took her wrist and lead her somewhere without speaking a word. Neither said anything for half an hour of trekking aimlessly.<br>"So um...where's Happy?" Lucy asked stammering nervously.  
>"Err...yeah...she's fine now stop talking and let's hurry!" Natsu snapped quickly.<br>"I came here with Gray and Wendy and Juvia and stuff..." Lucy spoke again, trying to break the silence.  
>"Brilliant...now STOP YAPPING!" Natsu sighed a little ticked off.<br>Lucy was about to answer back but she just couldn't find the words to say... Until she realised, maybe Natsu was just as scared as she was of the flutters in their hearts. Then in Lucy's head, it clicked. That feeling was love. Wait WHAT? 'I don't love Natsu!' she thought trying to shake the ridiculous idea from her mind but it wouldn't work. Natsu's all she ever thinks about, they've had so many memories that she wouldn't give up for the world, he was there through everything... But...  
>"NATSU I LIKE YOU!" Lucy screamed out embarrassedly. "OKAY THERE!" She added again, literally shaking. Natsu didn't speak for a long while and by the time he finally did, Lucy was flushed a hundred shades of red.<br>"That's real nice, now let's keep on going." Natsu snapped again quickly.  
>"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR..." Lucy started furiously but Natsu interrupted her.<br>"We're here." He said standing outside a dark cave.  
>"I'm not going in THERE!" Lucy snorted in disgust.<br>"But you said you would..." Natsu pouted.  
>"Well I'm not!" She added fiercely.<br>"But don't you care about me?" Natsu sniffed.  
>"No I don't..." Lucy said slowly.<br>"But you love me!" the salamander said.  
>"NO I LOVE NATSU AND I KNOW YOU AREN'T HIM!" Lucy growled. Suddenly, the sweet face Lucy knew and loved so well, changed into a malicious grin which sent shivers down the blonde's spine.<br>"How did you figure out?" he spoke in a snarky tone.  
>"You made some pretty shitty mistakes..." Lucy spat the words out.<br>"Did not!" the male argued back.  
>"Happy's a boy... You said "she" you didn't react at all when I said Gray's name earlier and you didn't even act like a clueless idiot once this WHOLE time! Besides Natsu's not a jerk!" Lucy hissed.<br>"GET IN THE CAVE!" Fake Natsu shot a fire ball at Lucy and it knocked her over.  
>"YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" the female growled angrily.<br>"GET IN THERE!" Fake Natsu snarled, grabbing Lucy by the hair as he threw her in.  
>This Was Not Natsu. This Was A Monster.<p>

**2 DAYS LATER**

'What have I done?' Lucy asked herself. She was dirty, famished and her cheeks were stained with tears that could fall no longer. The Mage was in pain, no doubt about it, but the thing that effected her most was not the situation she was in, but that the person she missed the most was technically the one who put her there. She was in a cage in a deep, dark and muddy cave, her arms were chained to the wall and she hung there limply. 'I just couldn't resist...I knew it wasn't Natsu, but it's the closest I've been to finding him so far. I need him so much.' Lucy added to her thoughts and started crying again.  
>"Don't cry!" the fake Natsu teased.<br>"I'll do anything you want... Just tell me where he is..." Lucy demanded sobbing.  
>"Dear, I don't know...even if I did though, I wouldn't waste my breath telling you." Fake Natsu snapped coldly.<br>"Well then why am I here?" The blonde asked furiously.  
>"I already told you I don't know the answer to any of the questions!" Fake Natsu answered just as furiously. "Only the master does!" he added.<br>"Master?" Lucy enquired. "So that means you're just a slave then and nothing more?" Lucy laughed shakily.  
>"I'M NOT A SLAVE!" The alleged dragon spayed growled infuriated and shot fire at Lucy, burning and blistering her stomach and right arm.<br>"Bastard!" she shouted. "I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME! FAIRY TAIL ARE MY NAKAMA AND I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!" She screamed at the top of her voice. Then fake Natsu lost it. He attacked her with his flames to which Lucy was powerless. Her head was pounding as she collapsed (well in theory...technically she was just hanging there)  
>"Lucy." A whisper said. Lucy's nose twitched as her eyes fluttered up and she rose her head slowly. There was dried blood on her face from hits and her throat was bone dry. Then she heard the whisper again but louder and clearer. She squinted and focused her eyes and - as her vision became clearer - she saw a pink haired dragon slayer look both worried and angry. 'This was him, it had to be him.'<br>"Natsu!" Lucy croaked happily.  
>"Lucy, What the hell happened to you?" Natsu asked loudly.<br>"He did." Lucy croaked again and pointed at the collapsed faker who was currently asleep.  
>"BASTARD!" Natsu shouted and started shooting fire at the fake dragon slayer who awoke to an alarming sight.<br>"STOP IT!" Another female voice yelled and immediately as she walked into the cave, the walls glowed and all magic stopped. "We need him alive, Zeref." the female stepped into view and smiled maliciously.  
>The stellar Mage was shocked in disbelief. "What? Lisanna?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO THANKS FOR READING!<strong>

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Tell me how I can improve AND...**

**Tell me what story thing you think I should do next...**

**KK THANKS BYE**

**MUCH LOVE(:**

**Kacey xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Fakers

**SORRY! An extra short chapter today! I'll upload two chapters for this next to make it up to you guys xoxoxo**

**comment telling me how to improve, what I should do next, and what you thought about my story! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"LISANNA?" Lucy shrieked in shock.<p>

"Lisanna! You're the one who I followed at Lucy's house! You just disappeared and I woke up on a mountain." Natsu growled confused and angry.

"HA!" You two still don't get it do you?" Lisanna laughed coldly.

"Lisanna! What are you talking about? HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?" Natsu shouted in confusion.

"Faker." Lucy whispered under her breath. "Natsu, this isn't the real Lisanna, and I think we've already clarified that this guy," Lucy pointed to the fake Natsu "Isn't you." she finished. "I don't know what kind of magic they're using but they're both tricking us." The blond finalised.

"WHAT?" Natsu yelled. "Why us?" he added angrily.

This time, it was fake Natsu who spoke. "We don't even need the blond slut..." he laughed. "First we made Natsu disappear, then we got fake Mirajane to lead you to us, and then we used you as bait to lure Natsu here." He sneered to Lucy.

"But the plan won't be able to work until tonight at midnight so we'll keep you both locked up here 'til then... I'm sure the stellar slag wants a friend at her execution!" Fake Lisanna laughed as fake Natsu threw the real Natsu in the cage with Lucy as they exited.

"It's over." Lucy sobbed.

"Why did you even do any of this?" Natsu asked confronting her.

"I was trying to rescue you! Idiot! You would never have just left me so I wanted to know what was going on!" The blonde started crying again. "Now I'm going to die here...in this hell hole..." She added sadly.

"No you won't." Natsu said determinedly and wrapped his arms round her. "We're Fairy Tail, we never give up, Lucy." he added, but she just kept crying into his chest, wanting her pain to go away.

'If I'm going to die I should tell him how I feel.' Lucy thought to herself. 'But...what if he gets creeped out by it? What if he hates me afterwards and pushes me away? He's clueless about this stuff...' She's shook her head and continued to cry into him. 'But I can't think about that... And I can't be like Misty from Pokémon who never told Ash her feelings! I need to do this.'

"Natsu." Lucy said and swallowed hard.

"What?" he said as they broke their hug.

"There's something that will stop me from being sad and will make me happy." Lucy sighed wiping her eyes. "And it's something I need to give to you." she added and looked him in the eyes.

"Awwwww cool! A gift!" Natsu said as his eyes lit up.

"Just close your eyes!" Lucy laughed half-heartedly. So Natsu closed his eyes. Lucy reluctantly and nervously placed her hands on his shoulders and moved in slowly. Natsu's expression stayed the same and then she gently brushed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH! i DON'T own fairy tail if you were wondering?<strong>

**and if you haven't already caught on...**

**1. I read the manga and have only just started watching the anime so everything I do is manga based.**

**2. Yes I do in fact know that Lisanna comes back from Edolas in chapter 199 i think? But in my story that never happened.**

**3. This is set after the Tenrou Island/S Class Ark but before the Grand magic games ark whatever it's called.**

**KK THANKS! So glad you don't think my story's mega crap!**

**~ Kacey **


	7. Shattered:

**Heyy guys! sorry it's been a while! Holiday and stuff but ive already nearly finished the new chapter of this story as well :D anyway guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own fairy tail and never will... unless I marry Hiro Mashima O_o**

* * *

><p>And then Lucy brushed her lips against Natsu's gently, and it felt like all the pain and sadness just disappeared. Lucy was in a daze until Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders and pushed her away. "L...Lu..Lucy? What are you doing!" Natsu asked, shocked.<br>"I..I..." Lucy started but didn't finish, because just then, fake Lisanna strutted in with fake Natsu.  
>"Time's up dragon slayer!" Fake Lisanna laughed evilly. "Grab him and then 'dispose' of the other one." She added, continuing her laughter.<br>"W..wa...wait..." Lucy stuttered shakily, but Natsu didn't even try to resist being taken away - he just simply stared in shock, blinking, until all three left the cave and were out of sight.  
>Lucy's world had completely shattered. There was now no family, no friends and now...no Natsu. She cried continuously and wouldn't stop. She was so heartbroken that the tears physically wouldn't stop. The world had just ended for her at that moment in time.<br>'he didn't just stop me.' she thought. 'he pushed me away and rejected my feelings. He was angry at me when I kissed him and he's left me to die here.'

At that point in time, everything felt meaningless to the stellar mage, so she simply clutched her knees to her chest, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Lucy?" A familiar voice called loudly.<br>"UGH WHAT HAPPY?" her voice was gruff and she had a splitting headache. "Wait...HAPPY?" Lucy shot up and looked to see the blue cat looking incredibly worried. "If Natsu told you to come here then forget about it." Lucy sighed coldly.  
>"Natsu didn't tell me to come here, Gray did! I was with Charle until I found out that you and Natsu were missing, so Gray told me to come and find you." Happy smiled. "I found Natsu but he was asleep and kept murmuring your name. He sounded worried." the eksheed frowned slightly.<br>Lucy shook her head and sighed again. "Alright, get me out of here! I'll help you save Natsu." she said flatly, to which Happy's eyes lit up and he grinned happily.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY HURRY UP!" Lucy said looking up at Happy who was currently flying her to Natsu's location.<br>"AYE!" Happy said cheerfully and dropped Lucy who fell in front of Natsu.  
>"Lucy?" Natsu said surprised. But Lucy just blushed slightly and turned her head away from him. "Who are you both and what do you want with Natsu?" Lucy asked, demanding an answer.<br>"The dragons." Fake Lisanna sighed. "Only the dragons unlock the key to Zeref's power. We need Zeref's power to rid the world of weaklings like you." she spat the words out as her formed changed to show Ultear.  
>"WHAT? didn't Gray already deal with you!" Natsu asked.<br>"So that's why Gray told Happy to come here. You were lying to us this whole time!" Lucy snarled angrily. "And you?" she asked Fake Natsu who just sighed sadly before changing his form to Jellal's.  
>"WHAT?" Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison.<br>"Ultear promised me that after Zeref's power is unlocked, I'll be reunited with Erza." Jellal looked down in guilt and sadness.  
>"Well Erza would wait for you forever either way, so why bother putting us through this?" The blonde growled angrily.<br>"You wouldn't understand!" Jellal snapped back.  
>"<em><strong>I<strong>_wouldn't understand. Of course I know how you feel! And me coming here even after he rejected me and broke my heart proves it. I've dated so many asshole's in my life, yet the biggest heartbreak is not those thousands of others, but it's this one guy. Everything in my head told me to let him go - but I know I could never do that, because even though he'll probably never talk to me again, I can't live without him for even a second - let alone a lifetime." She was crying as she spat the words out... But Lucy already knew that Erza was more precious to Jellal than anyone else's feelings.

This was a battle she had already lost.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOH DRAMATIC!<strong>

**Not as long so next upload there'll be two chapters for you... im gonna try next upload for THIS friday as well since its _NO SCHOOL!_**

**I was gonna write a chapter in Natsu's P.O.V but I think I should just stick to Lucy... it makes the story much more interesting - right?**

**anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy... constuctive critisism, hating:D or liking etc i don't care just have fun commenting and SORRY FOR BORING YEWW!**

**Kacey xoxo**


	8. The Knowledge Of A Stripper!

**HEYY GUYS NEXT CHAPTER UP!1**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Tried REALLY hard to make it longer so I improvised and put a bit of the new chapter in it!**

**Oh yeah... in case you didn't know...**

**100% BEST CHARACTER IN FAIRY TAIL IS...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Gray3 I'm phsically in love with him(;**

**ENJOY XOXOXOXO**

* * *

><p>"LUCY? What the hell are you doing?" Natsu asked alarmed.<br>"Saving your ass! Not that YOU care!" she snarled back at him and turned around.  
>"Are you kidding me? They're way too powerful!" The dragon slayer argued back.<br>"Well have some faith for once! Dragon slayers aren't the only powerful ones!" Lucy retaliated.  
>"You'll get hurt!" He made another excuse.<br>"You weren't caring about that earlier when you BROKE my heart!" she screamed at him angrily.  
>Natsu snorted in disbelief "What the..."<br>"That's enough! Kill her Jellal!" Ultear commanded.  
>Jellal mouthed the words; 'I'm sorry' and his attack was seconds from making an impact on Lucy.<br>"Ice make, Shield!" A familiar voice said, shielding Lucy from the attack.  
>"GRAY!" Lucy cheered.<br>"Get lost droopy eyes!" Natsu snapped flatly.  
>"You came back to save us?" Lucy asked hopefully.<br>"Duh...what the hell happened to you guys anyway?" The ice mage snorted.  
>"Grrr...why don't you ask NATSU since HE knows EVERYTHING?" the blonde hissed in aggravation.<br>"ENOUGH! I'm going to kill you all one way or another!" Ultear growled.  
>"Heh...I was right." Gray smirked. "I knew you would be the only one who would kidnap Natsu by choice!" he added.<br>"THAT'S IT I'LL KILL ALL YOU FAIRIES!" Jellal shouted.  
>"You'll do no such thing!" Erza ordered as she blocked off Jellal's attack with her sword. "Wait, so we're STILL enemies?" Jellal sighed sadly.<br>"Yes, and as long as you play for the side of darkness, that's how things will stay." the scarlet haired mage spoke coldly.  
>"Look, NONE of you are getting out of this..." Ultear started to gain everyone's attention. "You see, the dragons are not here, but on an island of which the whereabouts is unknown." she added calmly.<br>"Lol...have fun getting there..." Gray snickered.  
>"Ahem," Ultear snapped. "you need a certain spell to get there - which I have mastered." She added.<br>"The time is exactly 11.59pm" Jellal said after looking at his watch.  
>"The spell can only be used at midnight for it to work. ALL of us are going." Ultear finished, smiling wickedly.<br>Roughly 20 seconds passed of more disputing before Ultear took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly, gaining everyone's attention again.  
>"It's time." she sighed in preparation. "Iay ikelay eengray ggseay ndaay amhay. Iay reamday boutaay avinghay othay exsay ithway raygay." she laughed as magic swarmed around her and a hurricane of wind and power surged around everyone, which was only getting stronger. Slowly, everyone began disappearing into the magic until just Natsu and Lucy were left.<br>"NATSU!" The key mage screamed over the noise of the raging hurricane. "PLEASE...I LO..." she started but was didn't have time to finish, as she and Natsu were sent hurtling into the raging magic power and everything went blank.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Lucy moaned. "Where the hell am I?" her eyes darted about, taking in the scenery.<br>"On an island?" Gray laughed sarcastically.  
>"Huh Gray?" Lucy looked up and then immediately looked back down. "GRAY YOUR CLOTHES?" Lucy shouted in a mixture of embarrassment and disgust.<br>"AHH!" he screamed before helping Lucy up.  
>"We need to find Natsu." The Stellar mage said with utter determination.<br>"No we don't!" Gray argued back. "What the hell's up with you and him anyway?" he asked curiously.  
>"Wh...what do you m..mean?" She stuttered nervously<br>"Bitch please... It's obvious something happened to you guys..." the stripper snorted.  
>"I kissed him okay?" Lucy let out a small sigh of relief, happy that a huge weight had been lifted because she finally told someone. "But...he rejected it and ignored my feelings...it's like he didn't get it..." She sniffed sadly.<br>"WELL DUH? This is NATSU we're talking about...he's an oblivious idiot who doesn't understand crap! Let alone a girl's feelings!" Gray laughed hysterically.  
>"You're right I guess... I never actually TOLD him how I felt... I just kissed him." Lucy said, in an attempt to convince herself to stay positive about Natsu...which somewhat worked. "Wow...you know so much about girls...it's creepy..." Lucy paused nervously.<br>"Well duh!" Gray laughed. "Me and Juvia did change the words 'going on a mission together' to having sex in various ways in..." he started.  
>"Ooooookaaaaay..." Lucy looked back and forth, attempting to escape from Gray's conversation.<br>'When I see Natsu, I'll tell him I love him for sure!' Lucy thought determinedly.

* * *

><p>"Okay Lucy, I'll look this way and you look that way." Gray ordered.<br>"I'm not going up a bloody mountain!" Lucy snorted back.  
>"It's either that or you can stay in this poisonous jungle?" Gray suggested.<br>Lucy glared and reluctantly trudged the opposite direction to the ice mage.  
>'Erza will be okay alone, but Natsu was already really badly injured before we turned up here.' She thought to herself and furrowed her brows. "Trekking up two mountains in one week." Lucy groaned and began climbing. Slowly and steadily she began making progress with the steep rock surface. Suddenly Lucy heard a cackle that stopped her in her tracks. "Ultear." she hissed, glaring.<br>"HAHAHA! You think I'd let you get away so easily?" Ultear sneered and began climbing up the rock surface after Lucy.  
>"Oh shit..." Lucy murmured and quickened up the mountain, grabbing onto any piece of rock she could. When she finally made it to the top, Ultear grabbed onto Lucy's ankle and laughed again, making the stellar mage feel uneasy.<br>"GET OUT OF MY WAY CRAZY LADY!" Lucy shouted and kicked Ultear in the face. "NATSUUUUU!" Lucy yelled as her screams echoed. "PLEAAAASEEEEE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME I JUST..." She added loudly, then hesitated. Natsu wouldn't be listening to her... he's too busy trying to save the bad guys - he always is. Lucy could never be more than a team member or a nuisance (neither were what Lucy was going for)

So Lucy turned round to the other side of the mountain to climb down, since she hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of where anyone else - other than Ultear was. But, just as she was, Ultear grabbed Lucy's ankle tightly and dug her nails in, drawing blood, making Lucy wince in pain and she lifted Lucy's ankle in the air, causing her to fall off the mountain... for the second time... in one week.

And Lucy was happy that her sorrow could end.

No Mother.

No Father.

No Pain.

No Heartbreak.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

No Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done! Over dramatic? Over Depressing? Dragging the story along? Maybe but I don't care(:<strong>

**I'm just so happy that you guys actually READ this cuz it's REALLY bad! I read TONS of Fairy tail fanfiction because fairy tail is my lifeeeeeeeeeeeee3**

**anyone else heard the new start and end songs Love Them like me?**

**I'm also crazy about Edo natsu and lucy shipping. I mean come on... watch some of the episodes where they wrestle! What an Interesting sex life lol;)**

**and am I right in believing it's:**

**NatsuXLucy**

**GrayXJuvia**

**JellalXErza**

**GajeelXLevy**

**ElfmanXEvagreen**

**HappyXCharle/Carla!**

**and then mirajane and ...laxus? and Lisanna (dont want her to die anymore) isn't she paired with like Bixlow or something?**

**and then new one is apparantly - RomeoXWendy?**

**Anyway sorry if my ranting bored you!**

**REVIEWS!3**

**Kacey xoxoxoxoxo LUV YEW GUYZZZZ**


	9. Happily Never After

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been absolutely AGES but my internet's been down! I've posted the last two chapters of this at once!**

**Anyways sweethearts,**

**begin!**

Lucy's eyes slowly flickered open as she took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was a surge of pain through her body which made her wince and inhale sharply. Next, she noticed that she was in a gloomy overgrown jungle with a mountain towering over her and the sky was pitch black. It was at that moment that all her thoughts and feelings came flooding back to her at once as she remembered what was happening and her current situation.

"He...really doesn't care about me anymore." The Celestial mage whispered in a barely audible tone to herself sadly.

"He's looking for you... shame I'll kill him before you find him!" Ultear sneered and sprinted off.

"I'LL KILL YOU ULTEAR YOU BITCHY COWARD!" Lucy screamed before running in the opposite direction to Lisanna's limp body, only to hear giggles coming from a nearby clearing. Lucy wiped her tears away and composed herself before going to investigate the laughter.

"Hehehe does Gray-Sama like this?" Juvia giggled.

"Yes HE does." Gray responded from underneath her.

"EWW! OH MY MAVIS YOU GUYS! WE'RE IN AN APOCALYPSE AND YOU'RE _'DOING THIS' _IN A JUNGLE!" Lucy yelled.

"AHHHH!" The two 'lovers' screamed in unison.

"FOR CHRIST SAKE LUCY, WE'RE NOT EVEN NAKED! Besides, you can't talk! I bet you'd be taking Natsu's virginity right now if he didn't hate you!" the ice mage snapped.

"UNCALLED FOR! Besides it would be taking mine as well dumbass!" Lucy argued back.

"DO NOT OFFEND MY GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed, her face red with rage.

"Cool it Juvia, I was only joking around!" the pervert sighed. "How come you fell off that mountain?" he asked.

"Wait a sec, you saw me fall off of the stupid bloody mountain that you made me climb and you didn't do anything?" the blonde asked angrily.

"Jeez! Sorry but I was a bit busy with Juvia!" Gray laughed.

"MAVIS! Do you two ever stop? Look, have fun doing whatever you're doing but I need to find Ultear and Natsu." Lucy said determindly.

"Why does Lucy need to find Natsu-san?" The stalker mage enquired.

"It's just a promise I made to someone. But I need to find Ultear first you perverts!" the stellar mage answered.

"Lucy, you'll get yourself killed!" The stripper said, alarmed, but it was too late, because Lucy had already left to find Ultear.

Lucy had been marching around for hours. "ULTEAR!" she called, waiting for an answer, but instead she heard loads of shouting coming from infront of her. She quickly hid in a nearby bush to see what was going on.

"How could you do this?" The scarlet haired mage shouted angrily, swinging her sword.

"I'm doing it for you Erza!" The blue haired mage snarled back, defending himself from the attack.

"Can't you see we will never be together Jellal?" she yelled at him.

"Why not?"

"Because you chose darkness, I chose light. We will NEVER fight for the same side! I am your enemy Jellal. I am supposed to hate you!" Erza screamed with another swing with her sword.

"I know you don't mean that Erza!" Jellal argued.

"How could you possibly KNOW?" she questioned.

"Because you said "supposed"! You know that's what you're MEANT to do because it's the right thing, but you don't hate me!" he answered angrily.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! There! Now I hope you die for what you've done to Natsu and Lucy!" She shouted back to him.

And then Jellal just stood there speechless for a long time trying to think of words to say...and Lucy couldn't bare to watch the heartbreaking scene torment her mind anymore.

'One couple screwing eachother in a jungle and another hating eachother in a jungle. Juvia's madly inlove with Gray and he's just using her feelings to his advantage for casual sex, whereas Jellal and Erza used to love eachother so much, but now it's completely changed into hatred for eachother. Maybe me and Natsu will end up like that one day.' The spirit controlling mage thought to herself before hearing a cackling laugh and a scream.

"Juvia?" Lucy said, alarmed and ran to investigate the scene.

She walked up slowly and carefully to clearing where she had last seen Gray and Juvia, where she saw that the water mage was unconcious on the ground but still breathing.

Now, Lucy was pretty angry at Gray by the way he was taking advantage of Juvia, but when she saw him like THIS... she couldn't have felt more sorry for him. He was knelt over her - in only underwear but still - crying and clutching her hand. Lucy could see the pain in his eyes and knew that the love he felt for Juvia was just as strong, but more discrete, as Juvia's love for him.

"It'll be okay." The blonde reassured. "Stay here with Juvia, Gray."

"Right." Gray nodded.

"And I'm sorry." she added.

"For what?"

"Thinking that you didn't love Juvia."

"Pft...I don't LOVE Juvia..." The accidental perverted mage said quietly.

"SURE you don't... Errr...Gray...your clothes?"

"Oh...actually I didn't take them off...Juvia did because we were..."

"OKAY OKAY! LET ME FIND ULTEAR NOW!" Lucy yelped and walked away before the ice mage could finish his sentance.

It was getting darker now and Lucy was seriously tired. She decided to have a rest next to a tree where she wouldn't be in plain sight and she made herself comfortable. She yawned and slowly her eyes closed shut as she drifted into a dream.

As she heard footsteps nearby, she fluttered her eyes open.

"Ultear." Lucy spat. "What you did to us was bad enough, taking Natsu away from me and then making me screw things up with him... but that's just me personally! Messing with Juvia doesn't just hurt Gray, It hurts the whole guild! I'll make you pay!" She screamed at the unsuspecting evil mage.

"Ha, thought I'd see you here - slut! Just you on your own and no one to help you!" Ultear laughed. "You're a pathetic excuse for a mage and you're gonna get what you deserve!" she added and pounced onto Lucy, pinning her to the ground and strangling her.

"You...think...I'm...pathetic?...Maybe...I...am...pathetic...but...at...least...when...I...die...no...one...will...miss...me...so...no...one...will...be...sad..." Lucy struggled to say as she gasped for air.

"Ha, there's no one here for you now."

Then Lucy was sure that Ultear's sneering face would be the last thing she ever saw.

**Okie dokie! Woop, read the last chapter now as well!**

**sad times, sad times!**

**What fairy tail fic should I do next?**

**Or an Anime Acadamy with different pairings from whatever manga/anime you guys say I should do?**

**Write as a review what couples from what manga you think I should do do do!**

**I love you guys to pieces!**

**Kacey xoxoxoxo**


	10. Endings and Beginnings

**Heyy all my lovely readers! Two chapters in one! Once again, sorry it's been so long but my internet's been down! *cries***

**This is the LAST CHAPTER on this story! If you notice...I didn't add much fighting since it bores me...I like the drama more than the 'fire dragon blah de blah'**

**Okay, okay... so I tried really hard to make the last bit of the ending funny!**

**Please please please enjoy!**

"Fire dragon roar!" the voice echoed as the attic hit Ultear and knocked her out cold.

"Natsu?" Lucy called, both relieved and confused. "I thought you weren't coming..." she added quietly.

"I'll always be here for you Lucy." he said seriously and then flashed his teeth in a brilliant smile and for the first time in weeks, Lucy genuinly smiled back.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, looking down.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"Doing what I did...in the cave..." she mumbled awkwardly.

"It's okay, you were just scared!" the dragon slayer said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Lucy reasurred herself, but the doubts still remained. Was Gray right? Could Natsu really be THIS dense?

"You think I'm done THAT easily?" Ultear shot an attack which hit Lucy and sent her flying backwards.

"LUCY GET BACK!" Natsu ordered her, making Lucy quickly crawl to safety. The fight seemed like it would last a lifetime, but eventually, Natsu was the obvious winner. Ultear had vanished with Jellal and the spell was broken, just like Natsu and the other always did.

Lucy and Natsu had just got back from the long and tiring mission but found themselves staring at the sunset instead of returning to the guild with the others.

"Thanks Lucy." he said. "For finding me."

"Well I wasn't going to leave you Natsu." she answered. "But you could've been reunited with Igneel today, but instead you decided to come home. You're an idiot!"

"Well I wouldn't have let you get killed because of it, silly!"

Lucy laughed. He was ALWAYS like that. Then she exhaled shakily. "Remember what you said before?"

"When?" he asked.

"You said that I was just scared." she reminded him.

"What about it?"

"I wasn't scared." she sighed.

"Huh?"

"I hate myself, alright? I can't stand it! We're team mates, I didn't think I could ever see you in 'that way' I hate it!" she screamed.

"Hate what Lucy?" Natsu was seriously freaked out by this point.

-Ugh he's such a moron!- she thought to herself.

"THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

He didn't say anything this time. Instead, he just sat there next to her with his mouth gaping open looking like a fish.

"And I KNOW you hate me because of it and I hate myself too! You aren't interested in this stuff and you're my best friend! But... I just can't live without you and when you were gone I felt so empty and I'm pathetic and I just..."

But then Natsu interupted her by crashing his lips against hers in a kiss that set fireworks off in her mind. It was something they had both wanted seemingly forever. And then their lips parted and he looked her right in the eyes.

"I love you two, stupid!"

At that moment, Lucy didn't need a 'since when?' or a 'for how long?' or a 'why?' because she knew his love was real. Just as Gray and Juvia's was and Erza and Jellal's was.

After that, Lucy and Natsu were always together and the differences weren't noticable to others at first. But whether it was his hand grasping hers discretely, a stare from across the room, or them kissing in the guild for the first time and everyone stops and stares without them realising, it was love.

And Lucy knew she wouldn't have to worry if she screwed things up because if they're destiny, they'll find eachother again in their next lives and be together, even though they won't know who they are or were, because 'I love you' lasts longer than a lifetime.

It lasts forever.

Besides, Lucy seriously didn't want to break up with Natsu, because after getting some tips off of Gray and Juvia, Natsu sneaking into Lucy's bed was no longer a bad thing...and Juvia doesn't know what she's missing out on in THAT department... he's IS part dragon after all!

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW LAST CHAPTER!**

**Don't I might just start crying! All your reviews are amazing! You're all such wonderful people!**

**So what fairy tail fic should I do next?**

**Write which couple you think I should do next on as a review!**

**I might do one about an anime acadamy with loads of different couples though...**

**So if you have any ideas for couples write as a review please :3**

**Pretty please? 3 3**

**Also, if you love Natsu and Lucy, read the Possesion series by HawkOfNavarre... they make me cry and there's a Gray and juvia one now called You Stole The Rain which I love!**

**But seriously anime acadamy one with all the fairy tail gang and any other anime you think I should do! (List your couple as well!)**

**I just wanna say, thank you all for reading this! You lot are the most brilliant people in the world and I promise I will use whatever couples you like to write about...**

**Well...**

**apart from Natsu and Lisanna...**

**but lets NOT go into that one...Or my laptop might just blow up...**

**Love you all!**

**Kacey xoxoxo**


End file.
